Owner
Owner owns the server in The MC Story. He loses control of the server after Mob Destructor takes over. In his first appearance he was called "operator" however this was later corrected. Biography Owner loses control over the server after Mob Destructor assumes control of the console, and leaves for a while. He returns to his own server in Season Two, but later finds himself working for Mob Destructor, in hopes of having the server returned. In Season Four, Owner finally regains possession of his server, restoring it to it's former friendly state. Much like before, Owner loses control of the server again and leaves. However, this time around Owner got Mojang to remove Mob Destructor's hacks and asked Titan 309 on Planet Minecraft to kill Mob Destructor, Frost and Anfinious, allowing him to get the server back again. Despite this, the console is seized again, this time by Virtis. Owner eventually gets it back after Virtis go to prison. Owner also appears in Virtis Tales, taking place concurrently with Season Five of The MC Story, in which he is shown in real life, asking Mojang and Titan 309 for help. Skills and Personality Owner is a confident owner, but is more hotheaded and serious than the rest, revealing in Deception he is tired of losing control of the server, accidentally taking his anger out on Calious and Friendly briefly. Owner is a somewhat decent fighter, better than Calious and Friendly, but generally not as good as Trock or Red; he takes on Mob Destructor and almost beats him until the latter cheats. He also very nearly overpowers and kills Razer63 until Razer also cheats and kills him. Owner also has a heroic side, becoming formiddable throughout Evasion by freeing the crew from Razer63 and taking him head on. Unfortunately, Razer63 cheated in this fight and killed Owner. Owner can quit if things get overwhelming, but may face up to them later, such as when he leaves his own server after Mob Destructor takes over and doesn't return until Season Two. Owner was also tempted by Mob Destructor with the promise of returning his server should he comply with him, which briefly lead to Owner becoming an enemy, until he came to his senses and overcame it. Owner also seems to believe his head tattoo and username are absolute proof of his status, using them to prove he is the owner to Lines in Double the Station Part 2 and to Overlord in Separated. His building skills are somewhat lacking, when he tells Red, who is a good builder, that his structure isn't as good as his in Veracity. Deaths First, chronologically second - De-opped When Herobrine turns rogue on the server, Owner is stabbed from behind and killed by Herobrine in the underground ravine. Second, chronologically first - The Beginning Owner fights a disguised Mob Destructor, until the latter subdues him in an explosion. Mob Destructor shoots an arrows at Owner's head, killing him, but due to this being before the take over, he simply respawns. Third - Evasion Owner tries to kill Razer63 in a sword fight, but the latter cheats by spawning in a second sword and gains an advantage, stabbing Owner to death. Category:Characters